nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Day After - il giorno dopo
The Day After - Il giorno dopo è un film per la televisione statunitense scritto da Edward Hume e diretto da Nicholas Meyer messo in onda per la prima volta il 20 novembre del 1983 sul circuito televisivo statunitense della ABC. Il film presentava una situazione teorica che portava ad una guerra nucleare (più precisamente un reciproco attacco counter-silos ICBM) tra gli Stati Uniti e l'Unione Sovietica, e le sue conseguenze come percepite dai residenti di zone rurali (con alta densità di basi di silos per gli ICBM degli USA) come Lawrence, Kansas e Kansas City, Missouri. Situazione presentata La cronologia degli eventi che portano alla Terza Guerra Mondiale è dipinta interamente attraverso notiziari televisivi e radiofonici. L'Unione Sovietica ha avviato un riarmo militare in Germania Est, con l'obiettivo di intimidire gli Stati Uniti per farli ritirare da Berlino Ovest. Quando gli Stati Uniti decidono di non indietreggiare, divisioni corazzate sovietiche vengono inviate al confine fra le due Germanie. Durante la sera di venerdì 15 settembre i telegiornali segnalano una "ribellione diffusa tra le diverse divisioni della Nationale Volksarmee". A causa di questa ribellione, i sovietici bloccano ogni accesso a Berlino Ovest. La tensione monta e gli Stati Uniti emettono un ultimatum in cui i sovietici devono porre fine il blocco entro il giorno dopo, o sarà interpretato come un puro atto di guerra. I sovietici categoricamente si rifiutano, ed il Presidente degli Stati Uniti mette tutti i militari americani in giro per il mondo a DEFCON 2. Sabato 16 settembre, le forze della NATO in Germania Ovest invadono la Germania Est attraverso il checkpoint Helmstedt. I sovietici tengono il corridoio Marienborn e infliggono pesanti perdite alle truppe NATO. Bombardamenti sovietici distruggono un deposito di munizioni della NATO e colpiscono anche una scuola ed un ospedale. Attraverso una trasmissione radio, gli spettatori vengono a sapere che Mosca è stata evacuata, probabile bersaglio di un imminente attacco nucleare americano. A questo punto, la popolazione delle principali città degli Stati Uniti sono allertate per iniziare evacuazioni di massa, prefigurando un imminente giorno del giudizio. Seguono rapporti non confermati che armi nucleari sono state utilizzate a Wiesbaden e Francoforte. Nel frattempo, nel Golfo Persico scoppia una guerra navale fra navi statunitensi e sovietiche. I rapporti radio riferiscono che le navi si sono affondate a vicenda. Gli spettatori vengono quindi a sapere che l'Armata Rossa ha contrattaccato, entrando in Germania Ovest attraverso il Fulda Gap e sta per raggiungere il Reno. Volendo impedire che le forze sovietiche invadano la Francia (cosa ormai quasi certa) e che il resto dell'Europa Occidentale crolli, gli Stati Uniti arrestano l'avanzata sovietica con il lancio di tre bombe nucleari a basso potenziale contro le truppe sovietiche. Intanto l'URSS lancia un attacco nucleare contro il quartier generale NATO a Bruxelles e di risposta, la United States Strategic Air Command inizia a preparare alcuni dei suoi bombardieri B-52, in preparazione per ulteriori attacchi nucleari. Dopo il primo scambio nucleare in Europa, gli Stati Uniti mettono in atto la loro politica "strike on warning": lancio di un attacco nucleare su vasta scala contro l'Unione Sovietica se e quando essi ricevono l'indicazione che l'Unione Sovietica si prepari a lanciare di un attacco nucleare. Le Forze Aeree Sovietiche distruggono una stazione BMEWS in Inghilterra e un'altra alla Beale Air Force Base in California. Nel frattempo, a bordo del CE-135 Looking Glass il Presidente degli Stati Uniti ordina un attacco completo contro l'Unione Sovietica. Quasi contemporaneamente, un ufficiale dell'Air Force riceve un rapporto che indica un massiccio attacco nucleare russo contro gli Stati Uniti, con "32 obiettivi pronti a partire, con 10 punti d'impatto." Un altro aviere riceve un rapporto che più di 300 ICBM sovietici sono in entrata. Risulta poco chiaro nel film chi sia stato ad aver lanciato l'attacco nucleare per primo. Dopo una attenta analisi si potrebbe dedurre che siano i sovietici i primi ad aver lanciato le loro armi, che colpiscono poco dopo il lancio di quelle statunitensi, quindi si potrebbe supporre che fossero già in volo da molti minuti (da 20 a 40: il tempo di volo a ~18.000 km/h) prima del lancio degli ICBM statunitensi. Tuttavia potrebbe anche trattarsi di una semplice ellissi nella narrazione. La prima schiera di missili nucleari sovietici si abbatte sugli Stati Uniti alle 15:38, quando un un'esplosione nucleare ad alta quota su Kansas City genera un impulso elettromagnetico. Trenta secondi più tardi, altri ICBM sovietici iniziano ad impattare su obiettivi militari e contro alcune città, tra cui Kansas City, Sedalia ed Eldorado Springs, sempre in Missouri. Non ci sono informazioni molto specifiche, ma nel film viene suggerito che la maggior parte delle città americane, stazioni militari, industrie e raffinerie sono in gran parte rase al suolo. Dopo aver permesso questa distruzione, il Presidente degli Stati Uniti, tramite un discorso via radio dichiara che è stato firmato un cessate il fuoco tra Stati Uniti ed Unione Sovietica, che ha subito le stesse conseguenze della sua controparte americana. Trama Mentre l'antefatto della pellicola contiene una debole esposizione sulle modalità di insorgenza della guerra, la trama tratta piuttosto della reazione e della sofferenza umana dei personaggi. Il film segue la vita di molti cittadini comuni e delle persone che incontrano nel corso di un attacco nucleare diretto contro Kansas City, Missouri. Il dottor Russell Oakes vive in questa citta' con la moglie (Georgann Johnson), e lavora nel "Memorial General Hospital" nel centro di Kansas City. Nel momento iniziale dell'attacco viene a trovarsi bloccato nel traffico su una autostrada, con tutti i motori, le radio e le apparecchiature elettroniche guaste per via degli effetti dell'esplosione termonucleare esoatmosfericaUn'esplosione non letale di una bomba a fusione nucleare ad altissima quota, che provoca l'irraggiamento delle fasce di Van Allen con uno sciame di particelle subatomiche cariche, a loro volta generanti l'impulso elettromagnetico. di una bomba all'idrogeno che provoca un impulso elettromagnetico, capace di bruciare tutti i circuiti elettrici ed elettronici per induzione di Lorentz. L'impulso elettromagnetico è seguito dopo qualche minuto da un'esplosione nucleare al suolo altamente catastrofica e letale, che vaporizza migliaia di persone e animali e distrugge la città. Il dottore riesce a sopravvivere momentaneamente all'attacco nucleare nascondendosi all'interno dell'auto e si dirige poi verso l'ospedale del "campus" all'Università del Kansas in Lawrence per assistere i feriti assieme al Dr. Sam Hachiya ed all'infermiera Bauer, e ad altri prestatori di pronto soccorso. Reazione del pubblico al film Nel giorno della sua messa in onda sul circuito televisivo nazionale, la domenica 20 novembre del 1983, la catena ABC aprì alcuni "numeri telefonici toll-free" americani per dare precisazioni e fornire consigli in modo di poter calmare gli spettatori. Dopo il film la ABC mise in onda un dibattito in diretta fra lo scienziato Carl Sagan e William F. Buckley, Jr.: Sagan vi discusse il concetto di inverno nucleare, il rapido cambio climatico globale che teoricamente si poteva aspettare dopo una guerra nucleare. Il film ebbe un marcato impatto psicologico sui cittadini di Kansas City e Lawrence. Uno psicoterapeuta assisteva un gruppo che vedeva il film nella "Shawnee Mission East High School" nei sobborghi della città, ed altri 1.000 parteciparono ad una fiaccolata nella "Penn Valley Park" nel centro di Kansas City. ABC News sapeva che la "veglia di pace" era stata inscenata con l'aiuto di comparse di Hollywood, ma omise il "dettaglio" dalla sua copertura giornalistica dell'evento. Nella città di Lawrence, un gruppo di discussione chiamato "Let Lawrence Live" venne formato dalla facoltà di lingua inglese dell'università, ed alcune dozzine di persone dalla facoltà di lettere si riunirono nel campus della University of Kansas di fronte al "Campanile Memoriale" della stessa ed accesero migliaia di candele nel corso di una veglia di pace. Dopo la sua apparizione The Day After si guadagnò sia critiche che elogi. A seconda del punto di vista politico, i critici tendevano a sostenere che il film sensazionalizzasse la guerra nucleare, o rendesse troppo tetri ed atroci alcuni aspetti della questione. Comunque, dal punto di vista tecnico, il film venne lodato per il sapiente uso degli effetti speciali e per il ritratto realistico della guerra nucleare e delle devastanti mutilazioni e sofferenze sulle sue vittime. Il film venne nominato per dodici Emmy e ne vinse due. Cento milioni di telespettatori alla "prima" Circa 100 milioni di cittadini americani videro il film TV The Day After nella sua prima messa in onda, una audience record per un qualsiasi prodotto delle fiction TV. La Producers Sales Organization acquistò i diritti di distribuzione internazionale per la cifra di 1.500 dollari, e concesse i diritti di visione del film, in modo platealmente gratuito, a molti paesi del mondo, dove si riscontrò un grande successo, principalmente nel "blocco orientale", (specialmente Cina, Corea del Nord e Cuba, questa versione internazionale conteneva sei minuti di metraggio non presenti nella edizione trasmessa in TV). Dal momento che non vi fu nessun guadagno per inserti pubblicitari in questi mercati, la Producers Sales Organization perse una cifra di denaro imprecisata, probabilmente enorme. Anni dopo questa versione internazionale venne distribuita in videocassetta dalla MGM. Il film in Italia Distribuito in Europa dalla Titanus per un primo sfruttamento cinematografico, e preceduto da un'aggressiva campagna pubblicitaria ("Ha scioccato 125 milioni di spettatori", "Mai un film aveva suscitato tanto clamore e paura"), The day after uscì nelle sale italiane il 10 febbraio 1984 con doppio titolo coniugante nome originale a traduzione letterale: The day after - Il giorno dopo. Contemporaneamente, fu acquistato dalla RAI che lo mise in onda dopo soli nove mesi, il 16 novembre, un anno dopo la sua prima TV in assoluto. Anche in Italia ci furono numerosi dibattiti: gli esperti analisti, all'unanimità o quasi, ritennero che quanto mostrato nel film corrispondesse, in tragicità, a un millesimo delle previsioni circa una situazione reale focalizzata nella zona d'ambientazione. D'altronde, dello stesso avviso è quanto si legge nella didascalia successiva all'ultimo fotogramma, che nella versione italiana è accompagnata dalla voce traduttrice di Riccardo Cucciolla: "I catastrofici eventi a cui avete assistito sono senza ombra di dubbio molto meno tragici di quanto accadrebbe se gli Stati Uniti venissero realmente coinvolti in una guerra nucleare. Ci auguriamo che questo film convinca tutte le nazioni della Terra, i loro popoli e i loro governatori a evitare questa drammatica fine". Solo cinematograficamente, a livello di incassi, The day after - Il giorno dopo fu la terza pellicola della stagione 1983-84 dopo Flashdance di A. Lyne e La chiave di Tinto Brass. La critica lo considerò un B-Movie a tutti gli effetti: Paolo Mereghetti sintetizza: "Tipico film catastrofico, che fa propri tutti gli stereotipi del genere. Ha avuto un sensazionale impatto orrorifico, e tale risvolto sociale conta di più delle sue qualità artistiche, decisamente scarse" (Il Mereghetti - Dizionario dei film 2006, Milano, Baldini Castoldi Dalai, 2005, pag. 702). Il regista Meyer veniva comunque menzionato come colui che aveva diretto Star Trek II - L'ira di Khan (1982) e Jason Robards, qui doppiato da Renato Mori, non poteva non ricordare le varie partecipazioni in film di chiara fama fra cui i nostrani C'era una volta il west (1968) di Sergio Leone e, molto più curiosamente, Rosolino Paternò, soldato (1970) di Nanni Loy. Quasi inosservati passarono invece i più giovani JoBeth Williams (sugli schermi in contemporanea con Il grande freddo di L. Kasdan), John Lithgow (idem con Footloose di H. Ross) e Steve Guttenberg che avrebbe avuto relativa notorietà nella seconda metà degli anni ottanta con alcune serie cinematografiche di cassetta (Scuola di polizia, Cocoon, Tre scapoli e...). Curiosità * In alcune sequenze della distruzione di Kansas City, è stato usato materiale proveniente dal film Meteor di Ronald Neame. * Nella scena in cui il personaggio di Jason Robard sta osservando le rovine di Kansas City dalla base del Liberty Memorial distrutto, le rovine viste in basso e che si stendono in lontananza sono quelle di una vera fotografia di Hiroshima, presa dalle truppe di occupazione americane dopo la resa giapponese. * Gli effetti speciali della "nuvola a fungo" sono stati creati usando vernici a olio e inchiostri iniettati verso il basso in un serbatoio di acqua usando un pistone, filmati ad alta velocità con la telecamera montata al contrario. L'immagine è stata poi invertita nel colore e nel contrasto tramite un processo ottico. * Il serbatoio di acqua utilizzato per le "nuvole a fungo" era lo stesso usato per creare l'effetto speciale della "Nebulosa Mutara" nel film Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan. * Nel 1986 anche l'Unione Sovietica produsse il proprio film sull'apocalisse nucleare: "Pisma myortvogo cheloveka" (in inglese "Letters from a Dead Man" o "Dead Man's Letters", in italiano "Quell'ultimo giorno - Lettere di un uomo morto"), diretto da Konstantin Lopushansky. Nel film sovietico uno scienziato premio Nobel rifugiatosi nel sotterraneo antiatomico di un museo scrive al figlio disperso, mentre all'esterno razzie di sopravvissuti morenti, piogge acide e un opprimente controllo poliziesco mostrano l'orrore della devastazione atomica. Fu considerato decisamente più poetico e realistico di "The day after" per la sua sconvolgente analisi della società post atomica, ma molto meno spettacolare data la quasi completa assenza di effetti speciali. Personaggi Gli Oakes * Jason Robards nel ruolo del Dr. Russell Oakes * Georgann Johnson nel ruolo di Helen Oakes * Kyle Aletter nel ruolo di Marilyn Oakes I Dahlbergs * John Cullum nel ruolo di Jim Dahlberg * Bibi Besch nel ruolo di Eve Dahlberg * Lori Lethin nel ruolo di Denise Dahlberg * Doug Scott nel ruolo di Danny Dahlberg * Ellen Anthony nel ruolo di Joleen Dahlberg * Steve Guttenberg nel ruolo di Stephen Klein Personale dell'ospedale * JoBeth Williams nel ruolo dell'infermiera Nancy Bauer * Calvin Jung nel ruolo del Dr. Sam Hachiya * Lin McCarthy nel ruolo del Dr. Austin * Rosanna Huffman nel ruolo del Dr. Wallenberg * George Petrie nel ruolo del Dr. Landowska * Jonathan Estrin nel ruolo di Julian French Altri * John Lithgow nel ruolo di Joe Huxley * Amy Madigan nel ruolo di Alison Ransom * William Allen Young nel ruolo dell'aviatore Billy McCoy * Jeff East nel ruolo di Bruce Gallatin * Dennis Lipscomb nel ruolo del reverendo Walker * Clayton Day nel ruolo di Dennis Hendry * Antonie Becker nel ruolo di Ellen Hendry * Stephen Furst nel ruolo di Aldo * Arliss Howard nel ruolo di Tom Cooper * Stan Wilson nel ruolo di Vinnie Conrad Premi Emmy Awards vinti * Premio speciale Emmy Award per l'edizione del sonoro fuori dal comune per una serie televisiva limitata o ad edizione speciale. * Premio Emmy Award per gli effetti visivi speciali fuori dal comune. Note Fonti * Cheers, Michael, "Search for TV Stars Not Yielding Right Types," Kansas City Times, July 19, 1982 * Twardy, Chuck, "Moviemakers Cast About for Local Crowds," Lawrence Journal-World, August 16, 1982 * Twardy, Chuck, "Fake Farmstead Goes Up in Flames for Film," Lawrence Journal-World, August 17, 1982 * Laird, Linda, "The Days Before 'The Day After'," Midway---The Sunday Magazine Section of the Topeka Capital-Journal, August 22, 1982 * Twardy, Chuck, "Shooting on Schedule 'Day After' Movie," Lawrence Journal-World, August 24, 1982 * Lazzarino, Evie, "Homemade Specialties of 'Proud Chef' Make Life on Location Easier to Handle," Lawrence Journal-World, August 29, 1982 * Lazzarino, Evie, "From Production Crew to Extras, A Day in the Life of 'Day After,'" Lawrence Journal-World, August 29, 1982 * Rosenberg, Howard, "'Humanizing' Nuclear Devastation in Kansas," Los Angeles Times, September 1, 1982 * Schreiner, Bruce, "'The Day After' Filming Continues at KU," Lawrence Journal-World, September 2, 1982 * Appelbaum, Sharon, "Lawrence Folks Are Dying for a Part in TV's Armageddon," Kansas City Star, September 3, 1982 * Hitchcock, Doug, "Movie Makeup Manufactures Medical Mess," Lawrence Journal-World, September 5, 1982 * "Movie-making Stuntman Returns to KU," Lawrence Journal-World, September 5, 1982 * Twardy, Chuck, "Nicholas Meyer Tackles Biggest Fantasy," Lawrence Journal-World, September 5, 1982 * Twardy, Chuck, "How to Spend $1 Million in Lawrence," Lawrence Journal-World, September 5, 1982 * Twardy, Chuck, "Students Assume War-Torn Look as Film Shooting Winds Down," Lawrence Journal-World, September 8, 1982 * "K-10 Route Altered by Movie Project," Lawrence Journal-World, September 8, 1982 * Goodman, Howard, "KC 'Holocaust' a Mix of Horror and Hollywood," Kansas City Times, September 11, 1982 * Jordan, Gerald B., "Local Filming of Nuclear Disaster Almost Fizzles," Kansas City Star, September 13, 1982 * Kindall, James, "Apocalypse Now," Star: The Weekly Magazine, October 17, 1982 * Leach, Phyllis, "Hollywood Goes Midwest!", 1983 Jayhawker, University of Kansas Yearbook * Loverock, Patricia, "ABC Films Nuclear Holocaust in Kansas," On Location (magazine), November 1983 * Meyer, Nicholas, "The Day After: Bringing the Unwatchable to TV," TV Guide, November 19, 1983 * Torriero, E.A., "The Day Before 'The Day After,'" Kansas City Times, November 20, 1983 * London, Michael, "Nuclear Disasters Prliferate on Film," Kansas City Times, November 20, 1983 * Associated Press, "ABC Allegedly Cut Deals to Sell Movie Ads," Kansas City Times, November 20, 1983 * Petterson, John, "Kansas Advertising Plan Gets No Ahs from Network," Kansas City Times, November 20, 1983 * Hoenk, Mary, "'Day After': Are Young Viewers Ready?", Lawrence Journal-World, November 20, 1983 * Helliker, Kevin, "'Day After' Yields a Grim Evening," Lawrence Journal-World, November 21, 1983 * Throwbridge, Caroline, "Film's Fallout: A Solemn Plea for Peace," Lawrence Journal-World, November 21, 1983 * Twardy, Chuck, "'Day After' Scores High in TV Ratings," Lawrence Journal-World, November 21, 1983 * Kraft, Scott, "Film Becomes Focal Point Across Nation," Lawrence Journal-World, November 21, 1983 * Horst, David, "Civil Defense Chief Sees Flaws, Some Truth in Movie," Lawrence Journal-World, November 21, 1983 * "Pupils' Reponses to Film Vary," Lawrence Journal-World, November 21, 1983 * Eisenberg, Adam, "Waging a Four-Minute War," Cinefex (magazine), January 1984 * Greenberger, Robert, "Nicholas Meyer: Witness to the End of the World," Starlog (magazine), January 1984 * Lipps, Ramelle, "The Day After," 1984 Jayhwaker, University of Kansas Yearbook * Garrity, John, "Kansas City After 'The Day After,'" Travel-Holiday (magazine), June 1984 * Perrine, Toni A., "Beyond Apocalypse: Recent Representations of Nuclear War and its Aftermath in United States Narrative Film", articolo, (1991) http://proquest.umi.com/pqdweb?did=745679831&sid=3&Fmt=2&clientId=8331&RQT=309&VName=PQD Voci correlate * Fine del mondo * Guerra nucleare * Orologio dell'apocalisse * Terza guerra mondiale Collegamenti esterni * Scheda del film-TV "The Day After" sul [[IMDB].] * Fallout da il 'The Day After' * Spezzone del film "The Day After" (attack segment) * YouTube:Le varie sezioni del film "The Day After", liberamente scaricabili Fonti Categoria:Film di fantascienza per la televisione Categoria:Film catastrofici Categoria:Guerra fredda Categoria:Guerra nucleare Categoria:Film post apocalittici